Restless Heart Syndrome
by KnockturnAlly
Summary: Two weeks before internships start Meredith meets and falls in love with Mark. Mark lives in New York. Can their relationship last with her moving across the country to SGH? Will it survive all the secrets and the bumps along the way? A MerMark fanfic
1. Whatsername

**This is a Mer/Mark fanfic. This first chapter will probably start out slow but the story will get better I just had to set it up for you the reader!**

**I hope you like it!**

**Restless Heart Syndrome**

**Chapter 1: Whatsername**

**Meredith POV**

_A bar in New York City_

"Look at the two that just walked in." I turned to see where Clarissa was pointing. In fact there were two men who walked into the bar. One was taller with perfect wavy black hair. He had a perfectly angled jaw with short black stubble grazing over it. The other was almost the same height with shorter hair and electric blue eyes. I watched them walk over and sit at the bar. I didn't even wait for my friend's discussion about them. I got up and sat down next to the one with the great blue eyes. I saw the bartender approach to get my drink order.

"Tequila, please."

Blue eyes turned to me and smiled, "You are going to regret that tomorrow."

"Maybe I will have more than one thing to regret tomorrow."

I got a chuckle out of him. "I'm Mark by the way, and this is Derek my brother." The perfect haired guy looked our direction at the sound of his name.

"I am Meredith." I looked into Mark's eyes, drank the tequila, and some how I knew I was going home with him.

* * *

_The Next Morning_

I awoke in the wrong bed. I awoke in a strange bed. I sat up and noticed I was naked. How did that happen? I didn't see any one else in the room. I heard the door open and a guy walk in. I recognized him and Mark. The guy from the bar.

"I was wondering when you were going to wake up."

"Yeah, what time is it?"

He looked at his watch, "About 11:30 a.m. Why?"

"Crap. I have to meet my mom in an hour. Crap, crap, crap. I am sorry but I have to leave, now if I want to get home and shower before I meet my mom."

He looked kind of depressed at that thought, almost if his cat had ate a sock and he had to surgically remove it from him. "Yeah that's okay. Go have fun with your mom."

I snorted at that statement, apparently he hasn't met my mom. I can't remember much from last night, but I knew I liked him. I knew I really liked him. "Here is my cell number, call me." And I left with out another word.

* * *

_A restaurant in New York City, 12:40 p.m._

I walked in as saw her sitting alone at the table.

"Meredith, you are late. I told you to meet me here at 12:30 and it is now 12:41 according to my watch. I suppose you have an excuse as to why you are late."

"Hello mother. I slept in, I am sorry I am late."

"That is no excuse. So have you decided where you will do your internship?"

Of course she wants to go straight to my future. "I have applied to Johns Hopkins, New York Presbyterian, Duke, and Seattle Grace. I am just waiting for the replies, which should come soon."

"I expected better of you. I expected you to know exactly where you were going. I expected you to be sure."

I shook my head. This was just like her, to belittle me. The rest of the time she talked about my career and how I am not going to be able to go through with it.

* * *

_Later that day_

"Let me guess you are going to New York Presbyterian. That way you can be near the yummy guy you met last night at the bar." I looked at Clarissa as she said this. I had gotten into all the hospital programs I applied to.

"I'm not sure. After lunch with my mom, Seattle is sounding good, being half way across the country."

"You are going to have to pick one soon. They all start in about two and a half weeks."

I kept looking over the information each hospital sent, when my phone rang. I didn't recognize the number.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Meredith? It's Mark."

Oh yeah, Mark. Yummy blue eyed Mark from the bar. "Oh, hey."

"Is this a bad time?"

"Nope it's a perfect time." Clarissa looked at me as I said this raising her eyebrows.

"Good. How was lunch with your mother?" So he remembered. Maybe he wasn't as clueless as I thought.

"It was . . . fine, as to be expected."

"I guess that's good. I was calling to see if you wanted to go out to dinner with me."

I was shocked. Mark seemed like the guy who had one night stands and never called again.

"Um. . . sure. Yeah. Yes I will go to dinner with you." This too caught Clarissa's attention.

"Okay, should I pick you up about 7:30?"

"Yeah, that sounds good. I will give you my address. . ."

"Let me guess that was the yummy guy from the bar." Clarissa said as soon as I shut my phone.

"Guilty. He wants to take me out for dinner tonight."

"I guess all that tequila paid off, not to mention the sleeping at his place. Don't look at me like that, I know you didn't come home last night."

* * *

I watched a brand new very nice Mercedes pull up to the house I share with Clarissa. I saw Mark get out of the car. I realized I had no idea what he did for a job. He looked old enough to be out of college. I guess that's what I will find out tonight.

"Hello Meredith. You look great. Are you ready?"

I looked him in his electric blue eyes, "Yes, lets go."

The car ride was quiet. We talked a little bit but not much. When we got to the restraint the hostess looked Mark over. That short once over started a fire in me. I barely knew this man but I was jealous when this hostess looked at him. I brushed my feelings aside as we sat down at the table.

"So, we didn't get much of a chance to talk last night." I look at Mark as he spoke this. It was like he read my mind.

"No we didn't talk much last night. I am Meredith Grey, I just graduated from Dartmouth. Now it's your turn."

He smiled. I had forgotten how amazing his smile was. "Okay, I guess we can do it that way. I am Mark Sloan, I am a surgeon."

As soon as he said his name I knew who he was. "Wait, are you Mark Sloan the go to plastic surgeon on the east coast?"

"Yeah, that's me. Your name sounds familiar. Did you say Meredith Grey. Grey as in Ellis Grey from the Grey Method?"

I nodded. Of course he would bring up my mom. Every surgeon I meet brings up my mom. "Yep, that would be the one."

"Wow so when you had lunch with your mom you were eating with Ellis Grey?"

"Yeah. So where does the magnificent Dr. Sloan work?" I had to change the subject.

"Derek, who you met last night, and I have our own practice in Manhattan with his wife Addison."

So last night I picked the right guy. Who knows what would have happened if I sat buy the married guy in the bar?

"So you just graduated. Do you know where you are going to work?"

"I actually have applied to some hospitals for a surgical internship."

"So you are following in your mothers footsteps."

I nodded. Our food came at that time and the conversation quieted down. I could feel a relationship starting.

* * *

_2 weeks later_

"Last call for flight 812 to Seattle Washington. Last call for boarding to Seattle Washington."

I sighed as I heard the very calm lady's voice over the intercom. I have waited for Mark. He was supposed to see me off to Seattle. I knew he wasn't happy about me moving to Seattle. But Seattle Grace Hospital is one of the most prestigious teaching hospitals in the country. I would be crazy not to go there. Plus we have only been going out for two weeks, it's not like we are married or something. I gave up waiting for him and boarded my flight.

"This is your captain speaking. We will start our decent into Seattle where the weather is rainy. Welcome to Seattle."

I woke up to the captain's voice. I guess I fell asleep during the flight. I looked out the window. Typical Seattle dreary, depressing, and raining.

* * *

**I hope you liked it. You can review, please!!! I am working on chapter two and I hope to get it up soon!**


	2. Prosthetic Head

**So, chapter 2! I am still getting the story started so just go with it. It gets more interesting next chapter. Most of the chapter was taken from eppisode 1 of season 1 I just revamped it to fit my story.**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 2: Prosthetic Head**

* * *

**Meredith POV**

"Each of you comes here today hopeful, wanting in on the game. A month ago, you were in med school being taught by doctors. Today... you are the doctors. The seven years you spend here as a surgical resident will be the best and worst of your life. You will be pushed to the breaking point. Look around you. Say hello to your competition. Eight of you will switch to an easier specialty. Five of you will crack under the pressure. Two of you will be asked to leave. This is your starting line. This is your arena. How well you play, that's up to you."

I looked around at the OR we are currently standing in. I couldn't wait to start cutting and saving lives. I saw all of my competition. Of course some I will have to work with in my intern group.

I am ready for this internship. It doesn't matter what I left in New York. He didn't even come to say good bye to me. Through that action he clearly told me he didn't want me that bad.

The chief had us go to the intern lockers and change into our scrubs.

"Only six women out of twenty people." I said to a woman next to me who had Asian features.

"Yeah I hear one of them is a model. Seriously that's going to help with the respect thing."

I nodded. "I'm Meredith."

"Christina."

"Looks like I've got the Nazi."

"Oh you have the Nazi too. So do I."

"You two have the Nazi. It looks like we will be together. I'm George, George O'Mally. We met last night at the mixer. You had a black dress with a slit up the side and black strappy sandals. Now you think I'm gay, but I'm not."

"Grey, Yang, O'Mally, and Stevens."

We looked down the hall at the small black woman the nurse pointed out as our resident.

"That's the Nazi." I looked at Christina as she said this.

"Maybe they are all bias. Maybe she is just good in her field. Maybe she is just really nice." I looked at the tall blonde who said this.

"Let me guess, you are the model?" I saw the blonde glare at Christina as she told her she was a model.

We approached Dr. Bailey the Nazi. "Hi, I'm Isobel Stevens. But you can just call me Izzie, everyone does."

Her gesture was met by a cold hard glare from Dr. Bailey. "I have five rules. Memorize them. Rule number one, don't bother sucking up. I already hate you, that's not gonna change. Trauma protocol, phone list, pagers, nurses will page you. You will answer every page at a run. A run! That's rule number two. Your first shift starts now and lasts 48 hours. You're interns, grunts, nobodies, bottom of the surgical food chain. You run labs, right orders, work every second night until you drop, and don't complain. On-call rooms. Attendings hog them. Sleep when you can, where you can, which brings me to rule number three. If I'm sleeping, don't wake me unless your patient is actually dying. Rule number four: the dying patient better not be dead when I get there. Not only will you have killed someone, you would have woken me for no good reason. We clear?"

I think I was the only one who noticed. Or the only one who had enough guts to challenge her. "That was only four rules. You said there were five."

Now I received Dr. Bailey's glare. "Rule number five: When I move, you move."

We all started running. We arrived at the helipad where the chopper was bringing in a trauma from another hospital. They brought out a young girl with blonde hair.

The EMT explained the situation, "Katie Bryce. 15-year-old female. New on-set seizures. Intermittent for the past week.... Started grand mal seizing as we descended."

We followed Katie into the room. Bailey had me on Katie's case and had me get her labs and a CT. I got her back to her room just in time for lunch. I got my tray of food and the other interns in my group. They were all talking in a hush whisper. I heard something about the Grey Method. Great they are talking about my mom. Can this day get any better? I brushed it off as I sat down.

"Katie Bryce is a pain in the ass. If I hadn't taken the Hippocratic Oath I'd Kevorkian her with my bare hands."

After lunch I had to check on Katie again. As I was in there taking her stats her parents came in. Asking questions. Questions I don't have answers to. "I am not her doctor. I am a doctor, but not Katie's doctor. I will go get him."

I found Dr. Bailey in the hall. "Dr. Bailey, Katie Bryce's parents are here asking questions. Do you answer the questions or do I get Dr. Burke?"

"No Grey. Burke is off the case. Katie now belongs to the new attending Dr. Shepherd." She pointed to a taller guy with dark hair. The same guy I met in a bar two weeks ago. She pointed to Derek.

At that moment he looked over at me standing in the door way, and smiled.

What was Derek doing in Seattle? I know he had a practice with his wife and Mark. But why leave all of that behind for a hospital across the country? As I walked away, he followed me into the stairwell.

"Dr. Shepherd."

"So it's Dr. Shepherd. At the bar you were calling me Derek. But I guess at the bar you had little interest in me and more in my. . . more in Mark."

"Derek what are you doing here? Last I was told you had a practice and were happily married."

"We all have our secrets to hide, Dr. Grey."

With that he left me in the stairwell.

The rest of the day flew by. I had to shock Katie back to life. But we still don't know what is wrong with her. In the morning we were all called into a conference room. No one knew why. We saw Dr. Shepherd walk in.

"Good morning. I know you are all busy but this will only take a minuet. I have a patient, Katie Bryce, who is having seizures for no apparent reason at all. I am asking for your help on solving this case. Like I said I know you are busy. But whoever solves this case will scrub in with me on an advanced procedure. Something first year interns only dream of. Thank-you for your time." Before he left he looked at me. I had no idea why he would look at me the way he did. It was a cross between lust and hate.

I was walking down the hall when Christina found me.

"Hey you were on Katie Bryce's case. Do you want to team up? I really want in on this surgery."

"Sure, if we solve it you can have the surgery. I don't want it."

She stopped and looked at me. "You don't want the surgery? Why not?"

"Hey I will help. You will get the surgery. I don't want it. So do you want help or not?"

"Yeah I want help."

Later on we found our selves in the library at Seattle Grace.

"So she doesn't have anoxia, chronic renal failure or acidosis. It's not a tumor because her CT's clean. Are you seriously not gonna tell me why you won't work with Shepherd?" Christina asked while looking thru a medical book.  
"No. What about infection?" Why is she such a nosy Nancy?

"No. There's no white count. She has no CT lesions. No fevers. Nothing in her spinal tap. Just tell me."

"What about an aneurysm?" I said ignoring her comment.

"No blood in the CT... No headaches."

"No drug use. No pregnancy. No trauma. You know even if we save her she will never be a person. She will always be concerned about winning whatever newest pageant she has entered. Do you want to know her pageant talent?"

"I don't know. Do I really want to know?" She looked at me questionably.

"Rhythmic gymnastics. What the hell is rhythmic gymnastics. I don't know I can barely pronounce it let alone know what it is."

Christina laughed. "Maybe it has something to do with a ball or something like that."

That's when it hit me. She has a pageant talent. A talent where recently at practice, she fell and bumped her head. A fall so minor no doctor would even think about it. But if she hit her head in the right spot it could burst a minor aneurysm causing the seizures.

"Meredith, what is it?"

"Come one. We need to find Shepherd."

We saw him just get into an elevator, Christina started talking first. "Dr. Shepherd, Katie Bryce competes in beauty pageants."

"I am aware of that Dr. Yang. But we have to save her anyways."

"But what if she has an aneurysm?"

"Her CT was clean Dr. Yang."

"She fell during practice one day. But her fall was so minor her doctor didn't even think about it. It could have ruptured the aneurysm."

"Dr. Yang that is one in a million." He let the elevator doors slide close. Christina and I turned to walk away when the elevator doors dinged open. Then we heard, "I have Katie Bryce's one in a million."

A more precise CT reveled Katie did in fact have an aneurysm.

"Good job Dr. Yang and Dr. Grey. I won't be able to take both of you so I will see you in the OR Dr. Grey."

I turned to look at Christina.

She stared back a hateful gaze.

Later on I saw her in the basement with George and Izzie. "Christina, I can talk to Shepherd and get you into the surgery."

She stared at me. "No, I don't need your help to get into a surgery. And I don't sleep with my boss to get into a good surgery."

How could she even think that? "Christina, I never slept with him. I didn't do anything."

She just rolled her eyes. I walked away. Let her think what she wants. I went to talk to Derek. I found him looking over a chart.

"Derek, did you give me this surgery because I knew you from New York and was close to Mark."

He looked at me with almost disbelief. "Yes. I was kidding. I chose you because you saved Katie's life when you shocked her. If it wasn't for you we would have never found the problem."

I just nodded. He turned back to work on charts. His logic was correct. After all I did come up with what was wrong.

I walked into the OR feeling wonder. Like nothing can take me down. I scrubbed in and watched Derek save the life of that young girl. It was exhilarating. As I went home all I could think about is Mark and how I wanted to share this moment. However I can't because he hasn't even called or tried to contact me. I had given him all of my numbers. He didn't even show up at the air port. As far as I was concerned he was out of my life.

* * *

**Chapter 3 should be up by Friday! Maybe sooner!**

**Now please review so I know how much you like or dislike the story and what I can do to make it better.**


	3. Worry Rock

**So chapter 3. This chapter is more exciting than the others I think. So I hope you like it!**

**Chapter 3: Worry Rock**

**Meredith POV**

* * *

_4 weeks later_

I look at my alarm, 5:15. Great. It seems like I just went to sleep. This internship is wearing me out. I hit the snooze and try to go back to sleep for a few minutes but my stomach lurched. I ran to the bathroom just in time to see my supper come back up. Maybe I am coming down with the flu. I heard it was going around. I got ready for work anyways. I can't not go to work just because of a tummy ache. I walk into the kitchen to find Izzie making muffins. They smelled delicious enough I could eat 10. As I was on my third, my stomach lurched again. I ran up the stairs to the bathroom. Why would I be so hungry one minute but vomiting the next?

My mind tries to count the numbers in my head. How long has it been since I left New York. I heard a knock at the door.

"Mere, we are going to be late. Are you feeling okay?" It was George. He is always so kind to me.

"Yeah, I will be out in the minute."

On the way to the hospital the nausea crept up again. Thankfully this time nothing came up.

I changed into my scrubs as the nausea started for the forth time. Again I ran the numbers in my head. It has been six weeks since I met Mark. But I haven't had my period since before we met. There is no way I could be pregnant. Is there? I should take a test. That's how I will solve this. During lunch I will go to the lab and have them run a test. I can't be pregnant there is no way.

"GREY!" I snapped out of my thoughts and paid attention to what Dr. Bailey was trying to tell me. "Where is your head this morning? I swear all you interns have your heads in the clouds. Grey, you are on Neuro with Shepherd. Get there before I change my mind."

I nodded and went to find Derek. It's just my luck that the day I figure out I am more than likely pregnant I get put with my ex's brother. I found him in a patients room.

He looked up from the chart. "Dr. Grey, you are my intern for the day?"

I nodded. "Yes, Dr. Shepherd." Before I could ask any questions my stomach lurched. "Excuse me," and I ran from the room. Luckily I made it to the nearest bathroom in time. I wonder if there is anything left in my stomach to throw up. I got up, washed my face, and put a couple of breath mints in my mouth. I left to find Derek but I didn't have to look very far. He was standing out side the door.

"Sorry Dr. Shepherd, it won't happen again." If I can control it. How could I be so stupid to let this happen to me?

"Meredith I have seen that look before. I have four sisters, all of whom have been pregnant multiple times. I could tell by the worried look on your face when you entered the room earlier. Plus you didn't look sick until you ran from the room."

I hung my head. My boss can tell I am pregnant. That's just great. There is no escaping it now. I am pregnant. I am pregnant with Mark's child. How could I be so stupid? Tears started flowing down my face. Derek grabbed my arm and pulled me into the on call room we were standing near. He wrapped his arms around me and let me cry into his shirt. Not only am I the pregnant intern, but I am the pregnant intern who is crying on her boss. This is just wonderful.

I finally got the water works under control.

"Are you okay Meredith?"

I looked up at Derek. Now I could see why Izzie and Christina call him McDreamy.

"How could I be so stupid? He didn't even come say good-bye. And now I am pregnant and he is across the country in New York City!"

Derek looked stunned. "So this is Mark's baby?"

I glared at him. "What! Does it look like I have a second job on the corner? Do I look like a hooker?" I can't believe I snapped at my boss, at McDreamy. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay, are you able to work?" I nodded. He continued, "And tonight we will get together to have some dinner. There are a few things I think we need to talk about."

I nodded again. I looked in the mirror to check my face which looked a little red but not bad. Derek left the room and I followed five minutes later. He was back at the patient's room I fled from.

"Mr. Gardner, this is Dr. Grey. She will be helping me with your surgery." He told the patient.

I read his chart. We were joined by other interns for pre-op rounds.

Bailey appeared, "Grey present."

"Greg Gardner, age 51, he had an intracranial tumor crossed with meningitis. He came in two days ago complaining of head aches and was confused. We found the meningitis and have had him on antibiotics since to clear up the inflammation. If the tests from today are clear, then we will operate."

Bailey nodded. Her and the rest of the interns left. Bailey turned around, "Grey, are you okay?"

"Never better Dr. Bailey." The look she gave me told me I didn't sound convincing.

Derek appeared. I didn't even see him leave. "Mr. Gardner, your tests cam back. It appears we can operate today."

Mr. Gardner nodded, "thank-you."

"Dr. Grey can answer any questions you may have."

Mr. Gardner's surgery went great. The tumor is gone. Derek is a great job on the surgery. I showered and changed into civilian clothes to get ready for supper with Derek. Why he wanted to have supper is beyond me. I found him waiting in the lobby.

"Are you ready?" I nodded and he helped me put on my coat. I noticed his eyes focus on something behind me.

Then I heard, "Hello Derek."

I saw the hateful look on his face. "Addison, why are you here?"

I looked and found a tall, beautiful, red head who was standing in front of me. She was dressed perfect. About this time she noticed me.

"Hello I am Addison Montgomery-Shepherd. You much be the intern who is sleeping with my husband."

I couldn't take it anymore. "Why does everyone thing I am sleeping with Derek!"

"Meredith." I heard Derek say.

"So you are Mark's Meredith?" Addison asked.

"I was, yes."

"Addison, Meredith needs your help." Derek said to change the subject.

I turned to him, "I do?"

"Addison is one of the foremost neonatal surgeons"

Oh, my condition. That's right. "Oh, yeah I do need your help."

Addison rolled her eyes. "Derek I don't have time to deal with your mistress problems."

That was it. "How many times do I have to say this? I. . . am. . . not. . . sleeping. . . with. . . DEREK! I have other things to worry about. Like how I am an intern. I don't have a love life. Plus the fact that I am pregnant doesn't really help with that. Also I wanted your help with the unborn baby in my uterus. But you can't seem to get it out of your mind that I was sleeping with Derek when I haven't been!" Addison just stared at me. "I am sorry I think it is the hormones." I added quickly feeling slightly embarrassed.

She looked at Derek as if for confirmation. "Okay, let's go check."

Addison and I went to radiology to get an ultrasound.

"Meredith I am sorry about thinking you were sleeping with Derek." After getting that out of the way she changed the subject. "So how long have you known your pregnancy?"

"About twelve hours."

She stared at me. "That long?"

I nodded. "The morning sickness just started today and with the move and internship and everything I really didn't have time to notice the other signs."

She started the ultrasound. "It appears you are around six weeks along." She said as she studied the screen.

All of a sudden a small thumping noise filled the room. It was the sound of my baby's heart. I couldn't believe this. I looked at the screen to find a small baby on it in the shape and size of a peanut. It was my baby. Tears came to my eyes. Even if his daddy doesn't care enough to try and contact me, I still want it. It was right there seeing my baby's picture and hearing my baby's heart beat that I knew I was keeping this baby.

* * *

**So now Meredith is pregnant! O gosh! Let me know what you think about the chapter. I want to know if you guys like it.**

**Review Please!!!!**


	4. Coming Clean

**So chapter 4. . . I hope you like it. I am thinking you will. I do. I hope to get chapter five up tomorrow since I don't have school.**

**Enjoy!**

**Sadly, I do not own any part of Grey's Anatomy.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Coming Clean**

**Meredith POV**

After the ultrasound I went back to the lobby where I found Derek. He got up and ushered me out of the hospital.

"Derek." I heard Addison call.

He turned around. "Addison, stay where you are. I can't deal with you right now."

I could hear the spite in his voice. When we were out of the hospital I remembered I let George and Izzie take the car home.

"Derek, I don't have a car. I can just stay at the hospital."

He looked at me. I could see the hurt in his eyes. "Nonsense Meredith, I can take you home."

He started driving not even asking for directions. He stopped in front of what looked like woods. But then I noticed a trailer parked on the land.

"Like I said earlier, Meredith, we need to talk." He got out of the car so I followed.

He sat down in a chair on the deck beside the trailer and gestured to the one next to him for me to sit down. "I remember the night you left. It was the same night I left; only I didn't plan on leaving. I had to stay late at the practice. I just had a few things to finish up. Addison had already left, so had Mark. I thought Mark was going to see you off, at least that's what he told me. I knew how much he was going to miss you.

"As I enter my house I feel like something is wrong. I wasn't sure what but I just had a feeling. I walk up the stairs and as I am walking down the hall I step on clothes. Male clothes. Familiar male clothes. I am not sure what I am going to find when I open my bedroom door. As I open it I find my wife cheating on me in my own bed. Cheating on me with my best friend, my brother, cheating on me with Mark."

As soon as he said that I reached for my stomach, for my baby.

But Derek continued. "So I came here. Richard has been wanting to get me here." He turned to look at me. "I am so sorry Meredith. I thought you should know why Mark didn't show up at the airport that night."

I couldn't believe this. I know Derek was telling the truth. It wasn't like a brain surgeon to lie about something like this. I couldn't help myself, but I started to cry for the second time today. Also for the second time today I cried on Derek as he wrapped his arms around me.

As soon as I could speak I did. "I can't believe him. I thought he loved me, or at least liked me a lot. We spent so much time together. And now I am pregnant and he is sleeping with someone else's wife."

"Do you mind if I ask what you plan to do with the baby?" He looked at me with wondering eyes.

"I wasn't sure after I found out. But after the sonogram today I know I am keeping it. I heard it's heart beat, I saw it's picture. I have another human in me. Even if its dad is on the other side of the country. I am keeping it."

He nodded. "If you need help Mere I'm always here. Plus you probably should tell Mark about it." I shot him a look. He smiled, "I know but he deserves to know half of his chromosomes will be wandering around."

I reluctantly nodded. I should tell him but not now. Later, maybe when I forgive him. If I forgive him that is.

"So what are you going to do about Addison?"

Now he shot me a look. "I am not sure. She probably wants to get back together."

"Do you want to get back together?"

He shook his head. "I don't know. I guess it was one time that I know of. I think we just need to talk and we could possibly try to get back together. Try to work it out."

I nodded. "That's probably the right thing to do."

After sitting there for a while Derek got up and said, "I should get you home."

I got up and followed him to his car. We arrived at my house. "Thank-you Derek. And thanks for telling me about that night."

He nodded, "So I will see you tomorrow then?"

"Yes, I will be there. I have to check on Mr. Gardner."

As soon as I walked in the house a wave of nausea hit me. I ran to the kitchen just in time to throw up what was left of lunch. I turned around to find George and Izzie staring at me. I tried to smile but Izzie didn't buy it.

"Meredith what's going on? This morning George said he heard you throwing up. Are you sick? You don't look sick."

I shook my head. "You should probably know. You will find out soon enough. I am not sick, I am pregnant."

Izzie stared at me with her mouth wide open. George looked hurt. I just wanted it over.

"Who's the father? Is it someone here? Is it another intern, or an attending? Christina said something about you and McDreamy."

I kept shaking my head. "No you don't know him he is from New York. It happened before I came out here and I just found out today."

"Seriously! Oh Meredith! I am here when you need support. This has been one hell of a day for you."

I nodded. "Yeah, but right now I just want to go upstairs and sleep." I left Izzie and George in the kitchen. George still hadn't said anything.

* * *

_6 weeks later_

"Chuck Eaton, 54, Stage 3B non small cell lung cancer patient with a history of COPD." I stood in Chuck's room with Dr. Burke. I was on his service today. As much as I like Neuro I still have to intern on other services.

"Mr. Eaton, there is a 25% survival rate, are we still continuing with the surgery?" Dr. Burke asked.

Mr. Eaton nodded. "Yes, I am going to take my chances and roll the dice."

Dr. Burke left me to do Chuck's paper work and get him prepped for surgery. It has been six weeks since I found out the truth about why Mark didn't show up at the airport. I am starting my second trimester and have found the morning sickness isn't as bad as the first. Everyone now knows about the baby, even the chief.

I was standing at the nurses' station filling out the paperwork, when a shadow descended upon me. I looked up and found bright blue eyes staring back at me.

I did not need this today. "What are you doing here?" I tried to make my voice as cold and hurtful as I could.

He smiled that mischievous grin at me thinking he was cute. "I missed your beautiful face." I guess he didn't get the cold and hurtful tone out of my voice.

I frowned and looked at the ground. The next thing I knew Derek was beside me and Mark was on the ground.

"Shepherd! Come with me. Grey fix him." Bailey said as she pointed to Mark. I was going to ask him not to but the look in her eyes had me refrain from speaking.

I nudged him with my foot. "Wake up." He got up and I saw the gash in his face. "Let's go look at your cut."

He followed me to the nearest room.

"You're not happy to see me?"

How could he even ask that? "Would you be happy to see your ex after they don't come to the airport when you ask them and instead they screw his best friends wife?" By this look I could tell he was shocked that I knew. "Oh yeah don't even say it didn't happen because I know I did. Oh and you need stitches."

I started to get the stuff ready when his hand stopped me. "No get me a mirror."

I shook my head, "Show off." And I left him to stitch himself up.

All the other interns in my group were crowded around the window.

"Why is he stitching himself?" George looked confused.

"To turn me on." Christina added.

"Don't you idiots know anything? That's Mark Sloan, the best plastic surgeon on the east coast." Alex added in an idolizing tone. Why would a man like that be your idol?

"Meredith seems to know him." Christina said looking at me.

"No I don't know him, I met him once in New York." Okay so I lied, big deal. They don't need to know that he is my baby daddy.

Unfortunately I had to go back into the room to finish his paper work. It' just my luck my morning sickness kicks up as I re-entered the room. I rushed to the trash can and emptied the contents of my stomach.

"Mere, are you okay?" He started to get up to help me.

"Stay where you are. In fact just go back to New York. You have done enough already."

With that I left, "Here Alex finish Mark's paper work."

"No I want McSteamy." I glared at Christina.

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever you do make sure the paper work is finished. I am going to the pit."

Mark POV

Meredith just left the room. What she said keeps playing in my mind. _You have done enough already._ As if she was blaming me for something.

I saw a male intern enter the room I was in. He looked cocky and full of himself.

"Dr. Sloan, I am Dr. Alex Karev. I am a big fan of your work."

Why was I stuck with Dr. Alex Karev? Where was Meredith? She probably doesn't want to look at me. How could I have been so stupid?

"Is Dr. Grey sick? She didn't look that well when she was in here." I said trying to get information out of this Karev guy.

"Nah, she's just knocked up. I guess by some guy in New York. She doesn't like to talk about him much, though."

"Oh, I couldn't even tell." I kept trying to get more information out of him. Just because it's some guy from New York doesn't mean it's me.

"Oh yeah, she's only about 3 months along."

Three months. Three months ago I met Meredith and had the best 2 weeks of my life. Now she is pregnant with my child. Once all of the paper work was done I wanted to find Meredith. Before I could go anywhere I ran into a tall black man.

"Dr. Sloan, what brings you to Seattle Grace?"

"I came for a visit with Derek. I guess it was a surprise for him."

"I'm Richard Webber, chief of surgery. Follow me we should talk."

I walked with him into his office.

"I was wondering if Seattle Grace could tempt you here? You could be head of plastics and have one of the greatest plastic units on the west coast."

I didn't have to think about it. If I moved here I could be nearer to Meredith and our baby. The job was just a plus.

"Yes, Richard. I will become your new head of plastics. Give me a couple of days to go back to New York and get things in order. Then I will return to Seattle and join your staff."

I could tell this surprised him. He probably thought he would have to persuade me more to get me here.

"Okay Dr. Sloan. I will keep this quiet until you return and it is official. Welcome to the Seattle Grace team."

* * *

**Mark came and is going to stay! Who would have ever thought!? I guess I did since I wrote it.**

**Now Review please so I can know if you like it or not!!**


	5. Hearts Collide

**So, chapter 5! This one is a little shorter than the others, but I am working on the next one and I plan for it to be a bit longer.**

**I hope you like it!**

**Chapter 5: Hearts Collide**

**Meredith POV**

* * *

_One Week Later_

A new day. Today is going to be a good day. It has to be. I have another appointment with Addison this morning.

"Meredith Grey, I have a ten o'clock with Addison Montgomery-Shepherd." I looked at the nurse behind the counter. It seemed like she was moving slow on purpose. I wanted to go see my baby again.

"Okay, follow me." I walked behind her and into a small exam room where she had me sit on the bed. "I will go tell Dr. Montgomery-Shepherd you are here."

I waited for five minutes, and then I heard voices outside the door.

"She's in there isn't she? Come on Addison let me in, I have to see her."

"No. She doesn't want to see you now. You have caused too much hurt, and part of it was my part. She still cannot forgive you, Mark."

Mark? What is he doing here? He is supposed to be back in New York, not here in Seattle.

"Addison, at least ask her if she wants me in there."

"I can assure you she doesn't want you there. Now move so I can get in the room."

I guess Mark gave up after that because Addison walked in.

"Hello Meredith. Have you been feeling well?"

I nodded. "Was that Mark out side?"

"Yes, this gel shouldn't be too cold it has been warmed up."

"What is he doing here?"

She sighed I could tell she didn't want to talk about Mark. "I am not sure. He was begging to come in, but I wouldn't let him. I figured you wouldn't like it if he came in."

"Yeah, that wouldn't be that great. I am still kind of angry at him."

"Okay, so there is your baby."

I looked at the screen and couldn't believe my eyes. He has grown so much since the last ultrasound. Again tears started forming in my eyes.

"Everything is progressing great with your pregnancy. The baby is at the correct weight."

I smiled. He was doing great!

"So your next appointment will be in about eight to ten weeks."

"Thank you so much Addison. I can't believe that's my baby. He seems so much bigger than last time. I guess that's natural."

She smiled, "I am glad Meredith. This is wonderful. Are you working today?"

"Yeah, I am going to change after this and get my assignment."

"There is something you should know. Mark is the new head of plastic surgery. That is why he is here."

I was shocked, why did Mark want to be in Seattle? "Thanks for telling me." I left and went to the intern locker rooms.

"Grey, it's nice of you to join us. You have been requested by Dr. Sloan. I guess he can just waltz in here and order around my interns. That's my job. You better be going to find him." I could tell Bailey was angry at me for not working until later and that I was asked for.

Mark requested me? Why on earth would he do that? "Um, Dr. Bailey is there anyway I can get a different assignment?"

Dr. Bailey glared at me. "Dr. Grey, do you want to be a surgeon?" I nodded. "Then take your assignment and leave me."

I did as I was told and tried to find Mark. I did find him at the nurses' station.

"Dr. Sloan, I was told I would be your intern for the day."

He looked up at me and smiled. "Hey Meredith. How was your appointment?"

I grabbed his arm and took him into the nearest on call room. "We are not doing this. I am your intern, you are my boss. I am confused at why you requested me and why you came to Seattle. But we are not going to be buddy-buddy. We had a relationship, in New York. We are in Seattle now."

He rolled his eyes at me. "Meredith, you really don't know? I tried to see you this morning at your appointment."

I nodded, "Yeah, so I am pregnant."

"Mere, I know it's mine. I was asking Karev that day I was here. I know Meredith. I moved to be closer to you and the baby. That is why I accepted Richard's offer."

Damn it Karev. Why was he blurting out my secrets? I guess he doesn't know that Mark is the father of my baby.

"So. You didn't bother showing up at the airport the night I left."

"That again! Meredith I thought we were over that."

"We would be over it, if you were working late or maybe if you bothered call. But you weren't working late and you didn't call but instead you screwed your best friend's wife."

Now he just seemed annoyed. "You forgave Addison. She is the doctor taking care of you and your baby."

"No, I didn't forgive Addison. I just don't acknowledge the fact that she cheated on her husband. They are trying to work it out, so I am trying to forget it, to forget you."

He looked hurt. "You want to forget me? What about the baby? Doesn't it need a father?"

"Oh yeah a male whore as a father. I know that the relationship with me was the longest one you have had. Do you really think you would be stable enough for a baby?"

"I want to be in the baby's life. What's in you is part of me. I want to be there when it scrapes it's knee. I want to be there to bandage up the cut and make it better. I want them to know who I am."

I shook my head. "I don't know if I can let you back into my life or the baby's life. Now we should get back to work, Dr. Sloan."

* * *

**Did you like it? Was it good?**

**Tell me in your review!**


	6. Walking Alone

**So Chapter six is now up! I hope you like it. As promised it is longer than the last one!**

**Chapter 6**

**Meredith POV**

* * *

_8 weeks later_

Being five months pregnant, I was showing. Not even scrubs could hide it anymore. I was defiantly pregnant. Mark kept wanting me back, but I am not sure I am ready to forgive him yet. So I just avoid him as much as I can.

"Grey, you are with Dr. Montgomery-Shepherd today since you have an appointment with her later. Now get." I did as Dr. Bailey told.

I found Addison outside a patients' room. "Hello Dr. Grey, we will be working in this room primarily today." She said just before she opened the door. Once she opened the door I saw a young girl. "This is Molly Thompson, who started having early contractions. We are doing everything to stop them but if they get to a certain point, then what will we do?"

"We will have to deliver the baby." I smiled at her. Hoping it wouldn't come to that. "Is there anyone here with you today?" I asked noticing the empty hospital room.

"Oh, my mom and dad are here. My husband is over seas fighting in Iraq. I am a little nervous. I just don't know what's going to happen. I am a little scared."

Addison smiled. "Don't worry; both Dr. Grey and I will be on call 24-7 until your baby is born."

She nodded, "Thank you. That does make me feel better."

"Okay, I need to go check on other patients, just have any of the nurses' page one of us if you need anything." Addison said to reassure Molly. "Dr. Grey, can you stay and give Molly and the baby a check up?" I nodded. Molly seemed nice.

Addison left and I started to take Molly's blood pressure.

"So when are you due?" She asked looking at my baby bump.

I smiled. "In about four months. It seems like a ways away, but I am getting excited."

"Is your husband excited?"

Oh great, I have only just met her and now we have to get into this? "Actually I am not married. But I have great friends who will help."

She smiled. It looked like she was going to say something else when a woman walked in. She was older with blonde hair.

"Oh, hello." She said greeting me. "Is everything okay with Molly?"

"Yes, she and the baby are fine. Dr. Montgomery-Shepherd was able to stop the contractions. Are you her mother?"

The women nodded. "I am Susan. Do you think the early labor is over with?"

"I am not sure. We can hope it is, but sometimes the baby has other plans." She smiled and her gaze drifted towards my baby bump. Then her eyes went to my left hand to check for marital status. The look she gave me made it feel like she knew me. But I had no idea who she was.

Then the door opened again. I assumed it was Addison but when I looked up I saw a man. He was much different than I remember, but the last time I saw him I was five.

His gaze also fell upon my baby bump. I didn't want to stay any longer. I had to get out of there.

"Excuse me. I should go find Dr. Montgomery-Shepherd."

I thought I heard someone call my name. But I kept walking away. I couldn't deal with my father right now. I went into the nearest on call room. I couldn't hold back the tears any longer. The pregnancy was messing with my emotions. Now anytime I was angry, tired, sad, or happy, I cried.

That's when I heard someone in the room. "Meredith?"

Great, now I am the pregnant intern that bursts into room crying not even bothering to check if anyone is in there.

I heard someone get out of one of the beds and walk towards the door. I felt arms around me. "Meredith, is everything okay?" It was Mark. That's what I need, my baby daddy comforting me. But I didn't have the strength to break away from his embrace. I just let him keep his arms around me, while I cried. When the tears were under control I wriggled free of his grasp.

"Mer, what happened?"

I just shook my head and left the room. In the hall I ran into Addison.

"Meredith, is something wrong?"

"Molly Thompson's father, is my father. The father that left me when I was five. And when I ran away from him I ran into Mark."

"Oh Meredith. I am sorry for the bad start to your day. But did you see what time it is?"

I looked at the clock, it was 11 o'clock. "It's 11."

She nodded, "And what happens at 11 today?"

Oh! How could I forget. "It's my ultrasound."

She smiled. "Yeah, let's go. I don't want both of us to be away from Molly for too long. But if you want on a different case, I can get another intern. Because of the family thing."

I shook my head. "I like Molly she's nice. Even if I have to deal with Thatcher."

"Okay." By now we were in the little room. The same one I have had all my other appointments with Addison in.

A loud thumping noise filled the air. It was its heart beat. It was louder than the last time I heard it. This was good.

Then I looked to the screen. I saw my baby. You could see everything about it. My baby looked more like a baby every time I saw it.

"Okay, Meredith everything is progressing great. Now your baby is in the correct position for me to determine the sex. Do you want to know the sex of your baby?"

I had never really thought about if I wanted to know the sex or not. "Yeah, I want to know the sex. That way I can quit calling it, it."

She laughed along with me. "Okay, congratulations on your little baby boy!"

I couldn't help but smile at my boy. Even on the ultrasound he looked so handsome. I could hardly wait for the four months to go by so I could see him. Is it possible to love someone so much you don't even know?

Addison's pager started beeping. "It's Molly. I have to go."

I looked shocked, "I hope nothing is wrong. I can go with you."

Addison shook her head. "Not right now. The chief wants all the interns to sit in on a guest speaker."

"But Molly needs help."

"And I will be there. As soon as the lecture is over come find me. But I should get to Molly."

"Addison, do you know who the guest speaker is?"

"No, no one does. Richard is keeping it a secret. I will see you later than Meredith."

I nodded and Addison left. I wonder who the special guest is. I got the gel off my stomach and left the room.

When I entered the auditorium Christina motioned for me to sit by her. I moved as fast as I could with my belly to the seat by Christina.

"Do you know who the guest is?" She asked as I sat down.

I shook my head. "I am not sure. Maybe it is Sid Watkins. That would be cool."

"Or it could be Magdi Yacoub."

Just then the chief appeared on stage. "Welcome everyone. I am happy to have all of you present for this special lecture. I am pleased to present to you Dr. Ellis Grey."

"Meredith did you know it was your mother?" Christina asked suspiciously.

"No." It couldn't be my mother. She is supposed to be in Boston.

"Thank you Richard. I am happy to be here at Seattle Grace. As you all know I pioneered the Laparoscopic Grey Method"

I ignored the rest of her speech. I kept thinking of ways to get out of here with out her seeing me. Of course I sat in the middle of the row, so I couldn't just run out of here. I just wanted to be able to teleport my body out of here.

"Thank you for listening to me." Good the lecture was over, now I could get out of here. Everyone started filing out. "Oh and Meredith, I expect to see you in the conference room in 5 minutes."

My face turned bright red. Now I need my mommy to make an announcement to find me. Great it's like I am lost in Wal-Mart. I ignored everyone's stares as I walked out of the auditorium. I made sure I took my time getting to the conference room. I didn't want to talk to my mom. As I was walking I felt something. It was like a swift movement across my stomach. It was my baby, my little boy. It was his first movement I could feel. Tears started forming in my eyes. It was my baby.

I saw my mother in the conference room waiting not so patiently. I opened the door to greet my mother.

"Meredith, it's about time you got here." Then her eyes fell to my stomach. It was then I remembered I never got around to telling her about the baby. I was so busy with the internship, Mark showing up, and of course the baby. "It appears we have much to talk about."

"I guess so."

We stood in silence for a while. Until she broke it. "So how far along are you?"

"Around 5 months."

"So you had roughly four months to call and tell me I was going to become a grandmother."

"Mom, don't start."

"Meredith Grey! This is what you want, to risk your career for some child. I hope you are giving it up for adoption because once you have that baby you won't get any where in your career. It will be an anchor weighing you down. Who is the father? And don't tell me there is no father, because I am a doctor and I know there is one."

I looked down. If I didn't tell her the truth, she would know I was lying. She always could tell when I was lying. But I didn't want her to know it was Mark's. I may as well get it over with.

"I am going to keep this baby mother. I know it will be hard but there is no way I can give my baby boy to someone else. And the father is someone I met in New York."

She looked at me. "I want a name Meredith."

I sighed. "Fine, Mark Sloan. The father's name is Mark Sloan. Are you happy now?"

"Sloan. Why does that name sound familiar?"

"He is a doctor here. He was a doctor in New York but moved here."

Her eyebrow rose, "You mean the plastic surgeon Mark Sloan?"

"You know him?"

"Yes, I have worked with him. He was doing an abdominoplasty and when he opened her up he found a benign intestinal tumor, and needed my help. But that is not what is important. He is the father of you child?"

The way she said that was almost disgust. "Yes. Do you not like him?"

"What I heard about him when I was in New York was not good. I am concerned."

I looked at her. "Now you are concerned? No seriously, now you are concerned? Seriously! I am 26 years old! And now you are concerned about me. The whole time I was growing up you were more concerned about surgeries, never me. Now that I am 26 and pregnant, now you are concerned. Just so you know, Mark moved to Seattle because of me. He wants to be here for me and the baby."

"So how is your internship going?"

It was just like her to change the subject. "It's good, a little tiring with the pregnancy."

"Have you chosen a specialty?"

I shook my head, "No, I am not sure. Right now I want to focus on learning the generals and I really want to focus on the baby. I just want to be happy. I am sort of waiting to be inspired."

"You want to be happy? The Meredith I knew was a force of nature. Passionate, focused, a fighter. What happened to you? You've gone soft! Stammering about a baby and saying that you're waiting to be inspired. You're waiting for inspiration? Are you kidding me?! Listen to me, Meredith. Anyone can be blindly happy! But not everyone can pick up a scalpel and save a life. I raised you to be an extraordinary human being, so imagine my disappointment when I come for a visit and discover that you are pregnant no more than ordinary! What happened to you?!"

I shook my head to try to hide the tears. I just left the room. I couldn't take this any more. I had to get away from my mother. I walked outside, got in my car, and drove home.

* * *

**Mark POV**

I was finishing up some work at the nurses station, when I was approached by Ellis Grey.

"Dr. Sloan." She said to get my attention.

I smiled. "Hello Dr. Grey. I saw your presentation, it was great. Do you need help with a surgery this time?" I chuckled at my own joke.

"No I was actually inquiring why you got my daughter pregnant."

All of the nurses' heads shot up. Until now the guy that got Meredith Grey pregnant had remained a mystery. Mystery solved. Now everyone knows I was the guy from New York that was a scumbag.

"Dr. Grey I would prefer to discuss this in private."

"Fine."

We went into the conference room.

"So Meredith told you?"

"Yes, it was hard to not talk about with how much her stomach showed. She told me it was yours. And now she talks about getting inspired and raising a child. You ruined her. You got her pregnant and now she is unfocused and unsure."

"I wasn't even told about the baby. I had to learn from one of her fellow interns when I came to visit one day."

"Okay, why did she never mention you to me?"

"We only dated for two weeks when she lived in New York. Then she moved here."

"And you didn't do anything to help her out when you found out she was pregnant?"

"She isn't really happy with me right now. I made a few wrong choices." She glared at me. The way she was asking these questions felt like the third degree.

"What wrong choices did you make?"

"It was a one time thing. But the night I was supposed to go to the airport with Mer, I slept with my best friend's wife." I looked at the ground as I said this. I didn't want to look into the wrath of Ellis Grey's eyes.

"So you date my daughter, get her pregnant, and then sleep with your best friend's wife? That's wonderful. I am guessing the baby will be better behaved than its father, that's not to hard."

"Look Ellis. I love Meredith. I have since I met her at that bar in New York. I made one bad choice and I understand it was completely idiotic of me. I moved here to be near Meredith and the baby. I was hoping in time she will try to forgive me or at least move past it. Now if you excuse me I have a surgery."

* * *

**Meredith is having a boy! Yay! And both parents in one day. Goodness! Does Mark really love Meredith?**

**Review please!!!**


	7. Before the Lobotomy

**So chapter 7! I hope you like it, the next chapter I have almost all done and it will be a little bit more exciting!**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Before the Lobotomy**

**Meredith POV**

I ended up at home, I couldn't really remember how I got there but I did. I sat in from of the TV watching infomercials. After I watched the infomercial for the Snuggie three times I thought I would call it a night. Then I heard the door open. It's probably just Izzie and George.

"Meredith?" It wasn't Izzie or George. It was Mark.

I saw him in the door way of the living room. "Meredith? I saw your mom at the hospital today. Are you okay?"

When I didn't answer, he came and sat by me on the couch. I rested my head on his shoulder. It was just like old times, but it wasn't. the door opened again causing me to jump off the couch.

"Thank you Meredith for taking the car with out me. Public transportation is awesome. Oh and there is an unusual car parked in our drive way. Also I heard a rumor at the hospital today. The nurses are now saying that the mysterious guy from New York is actually-"

She cut off mid sentence when she walked into the living room and saw Mark sitting on the couch. No one moved, the only sound was the Sham-Wow infomercial.

I broke the silence, "Thank-you Dr. Sloan for stopping by, good-night."

That was his cue to leave, and he took it. I left Izzie in the living room with her mouth wide open. I went into the kitchen to find something to eat. Being pregnant make me hungry.

"So it's true?" Izzie had found her way to the kitchen. "Dr. Sloan is the father of your baby?" I nodded, her eyes widened. "I thought you only met him once. Spill."

I sighed, "We first met in a bar in New York. We spent two wonderful weeks together. I thought we were meant to be. I decided to take the internship here in Seattle. I had hurt Mark by choosing to come here and not stay in New York. But Seattle Grace is one of the top teaching hospitals. I would have been crazy not to come here.

"We had made plans to meet at the airport before my plane took off. But Mark never showed. I got on my plane anyways. Eventually I found out I was pregnant and Derek told me why Mark wasn't at the airport. But Mark returned and wants me to forgive him."

"So why didn't he show? And what does Dr. Shepherd have to do with it?" Izzie seemed curious.

"Mark never really had a family so Derek's family took him in for the most part. Derek concidederd Mark his brother. Mark didn't show up at the airport because he was sleeping with another woman. He was sleeping with Derek's wife."

"So he wants you to forgive him for sleeping with his best friends wife? I wouldn't let him near me again. So how was your sonogram with Addison?" Izzie said changing the subject.

I had almost forgotten about the ultrasound. I want to my bag and got the pictures from today. I hung them up next to the other ones.

"It's a boy." I told Izzie.

"That's great Mer. He's going to be wonderful baby."

I nodded, I had enough bright and shiny Izzie for the night.

"I am going to bed. Is George coming home tonight?"

"No he is on call." I nodded and left the kitchen to find my warm and comfy bed.

* * *

The Next Day

I walked into the intern locker room and everyone stared. I guess the Mark baby daddy thing got out.

"So that's why you've been getting plastics so much."

I glared at the intern that said that. "Alex, if you have noticed I have been on plastics once since Dr. Sloan has started. I have been avoiding him. So shut up." Damn hormones.

Dr. Bailey cleared her throat. "Grey, you are with Montgomery-Shepherd, go"

I smiled and found Addison at the nurse's station by the patients' rooms.

"Dr. Grey, you are my intern today?"

"Yes."

The nurse's behind the counter started giggling and looking at me. Addison raised her eyebrow.

"Apparently the father of the baby has been revealed."

"Oh, I am sorry. We are still monitoring Molly Thompson. I was able to stop her contractions yesterday but we still need to be on alert. Will you still be okay working with her, considering?"  
I shrugged. "I will be fine."

I followed Addison into Molly's room, and there sat Thatcher with Susan his new wife.

"Hello Molly, Mr. Grey, Mrs. Grey. Molly I got your contractions stopped yesterday buy we still need to be careful. Dr. Grey and I will both be on call still." Addie's pager went off. "It appears I am needed in trauma. Dr. Grey can you perform an exam quick?"

I nodded and Addison left. I started to get things set up to take her blood.

"So Dr. Grey, have you worked here long?"

I looked up at Susan's question and noticed Thatcher was still in the room.

To be polite I answered her question. "I started about 5 months ago."

She smiled. "Well congratulations with your baby." She said looking at my stomach. "How far along are you?"

I was in a conversation I didn't want to be having. "A little over 5 months.

I smiled and finished with Molly's blood sample. She kept looking at me oddly. Probably because of the conversation I just had with her mother.

"Okay Molly I am all done. I will be back in a little bit with the results. I just want to check your hormone levels. I am going to take these to the lab."

I left to drop off the blood. Then I was going to watch a surgery. Right now I needed something to calm down and tequila was out of the question. I hadn't gone five steps when I heard my name being called. I turned around to find Susan.

"Meredith I am glad you will be there when Molly has her baby. It will be comforting to know that someone from the family will be there with her. I know your mother is on the other coast. I also noticed you aren't wearing a ring. But we will be here if you need help with your little one."

I took a deep breath, "Susan, I am sorry but I don't know you and you don't know me. I have friends here, they are my family. The baby's father is also here. I do have family here."

She nodded, "We will always be here."

* * *

**Review Please! I love to hear your thoughts on my stories!**


	8. Peacemaker

**So chapter 8! This is the big one! I hope you like it. It isn't the longest chapter but I like how it came together.**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Peacemaker**

**Meredith POV**

_3 ½ months later_

I waddled into the intern locker room. I haven't spoken to Mark much in the past 3 months. I have been thinking about it more since Thatcher has been here. I was putting my clothes into my locker when a sharp pain shot through my stomach. It was the same pain that woke me up this morning. But I am not due for another two weeks. It has to be false labor pains. Addie said it might happen. I ignored it but I couldn't help but be excited. My little boy is almost here.

Dr. Bailey came into the locker room to give the assignments. "Stevens, you are with Montgomery-Shepherd, Karev you are with Shepherd, O'Mally, the pit, Yang, with Burke, and Grey with Sloan. No arguing, just go!"

I sighed as I nodded and waddled my way down the hall to find Mark, who was at the nearest nurses' station.

"Dr. Grey, it appears you are my intern for the day. You can chart because I am guessing you don't want to stand for hours watching my skin graft this morning."

"On the contrary Dr. Sloan, I will watch your skin graft. My feet can handle it. Plus I need all of the exposure I can get in the next two weeks."

He looked surprised. "Okay, prep the patient for surgery and scrub in."

A few hours later I was scrubbed in and watching Mark give someone skin again. I giggled, he was almost like God.

The pain shot through my abdomen again. But this time it was worse, much worse. I felt a rush of warmth go down my leg. I looked down and noticed my pants were wet, and I knew it didn't come from my bladder.

"Dr. Sloan, can I be excused from the surgery?"

He didn't even look up. "I thought you could take this Grey. Your feet aren't getting tired, are they?"

"No Dr. Sloan my feet aren't tired. But it appears that my water just broke and I am in labor."

This caught his attention and he looked up. "Yes go I am almost done here anyways." I nodded and waddled out of the OR the best I could. As soon as I was out I clutched onto the wall for support.

I then saw a tall blonde walk by. "Oh Izzie good, I need your help."

She looked frightened, almost like she hadn't seen me.

"Oh Meredith are you okay?"

"Get me a wheel chair, I am in labor."

A huge smile spread across her face. "Oh, this is exciting. You're going to have a baby soon!"

I nodded, "Yes, yes that's wonderful. Now get me a wheel chair, please!"

She grabbed the nearest unused wheel chair she could find.

"You are with Addison today, wheel me there."

We found Addie in the OB wing where she was surprised to see me in the wheel chair. She knew exactly what was going on just by looking at me.

"Izzie take Meredith to room 2108, get her admitted and into a gown. I will be there soon."

I was then wheeled away to the patient rooms. The contractions came quicker and more painful.

"Okay Meredith everything you could possibly need is here. Addison will be here in a few minutes. Do you want anything else?"

She was right everything I could need was in my hospital room. But I felt like something was missing. I tried to recognize what was missing when a large contraction hit me.

Then I realized something, "Izzie." I gasped through the pain, "Get Mark. I want Mark." Izzie hesitated. "Don't think about it, just go find him! And get me some drugs for the pain."

With that Izzie bolted from the room leaving me in there alone. I tried to close my eyes and get some rest but the contractions made that impossible. The next thing I knew I heard someone walk into my room. I opened my eyes to find Addison in my room.

"How are you feeling Meredith?" She asked with a smile.

"I feel fine except for the contractions."

"That's normal. I am going to see how much you are dilated."

I heard more footsteps and found Mark and Izzie in the room. Mark looked worried. "Meredith is everything okay? Did something happen to the baby?" I have never seen him this worried before.

"No everything is okay. I just wanted you here."

He smiled. "I am here. I am here for you and our baby"

"I was thinking about that. Mark I want you here. Not just here now but for the baby and for me always. I want you in the baby's life. I want you in my life. This baby shouldn't grow up with out a dad like I did. I love you Mark Sloan."

His smile grew as I said this. "I love you too Meredith Grey. I would be honored to be in your and our baby's life."

I smiled and Mark leaned down and kissed me.

"I hate to break up the love fest but we need to get you to delivery, Meredith. Your cervix is fully dilated, it is time to push. And I am sorry but you are too late for an epidural, you are going to have to do this the natural way."

I couldn't help but keep smiling, even though the labor hurt. I moved onto a gurney. Addison started to wheel me off.

"Wait, can Mark be in the delivery room? I want him there."

She looked back at Mark, "At least I won't have to worry about the dad fainting. Help me push the gurney."

I could tell I was glowing with excitement as I was wheeled towards the delivery room. I was finally getting my little boy.

"Okay Meredith I need you to push." I heard Addison tell me. After what seemed like hours I heard Addison's voice again. "Okay Meredith the head is out, one more push for the rest of the baby."

Mark was eagerly watching for the baby. I could tell he was happy to be here and that I wanted him here.

"Congratulations on your baby boy." Addison said as a baby's cry filled the room.

"Meredith, it's a boy! We have a boy!"

I smiled at Mark. "We sure do."

"Mark do you want to cut the cord?" I heard Addison ask.

Mark smiled and nodded. The next thing I knew Addison handed me a small bundle wrapped in a blue blanket. She handed me my baby boy.

I looked up at Mark who was staring at our baby with a look of wonder and joy. He saw me looking up at him, and smiled.

"There is only one more thing we need to do."

I looked at him, "What?"

"We need to give him a name."

I smiled and looked back down at my wonderful baby boy.

* * *

**If you have any ideas for names REVIEW and let me know!**

**The next chapter should be up soon!**


	9. Good Riddance

**Chapter 9!**

**I hope you like it!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Good Riddance**

**Meredith POV**

I was back in my room after the delivery. Mark had to go rearrange some surgeries so he could spend more time with the baby and me.

"Look at you two." I looked up to find Izzie at the door. "So does he have a name yet?"

I shook my head. "No, Mark and I can't agree on one." I looked up at her and saw her shake her head. "I know. But Mark wants to help name him. He wants to be here for everything."

"So you tamed the man whore."

I frowned at her. "Izzie that is not polite to say in front of the baby's father. But yeah I think so. I think now that the baby is here, he realized he needs to be concerned about another person."

Just then Mark walked in. "I got tomorrow's surgeries taken care of. I also talked to Richard and he gave me the rest of the week off."

"That's great."

I heard a beeping noise fill the room. "Oh I am sorry, Addison is paging me. I have to go. Congrats Meredith! Good bye little no name." She said to the baby. And Izzie left.

I looked at Mark. "He needs a name."

"I know, what about Gordon?"

"Are you crazy!" How could he even suggest it?

"I take that as a no? Or what about Mark Jr., Matthew, or Collin?"

I sat there looking at my baby. I remembered a name I heard once. I wasn't sure where but I knew I liked it.

"What about Landon?"

Mark looked into my eyes, "Yeah, that sounds good."

I looked into Landon's sleeping eyes. "Landon Matthew Sloan."

* * *

I walked through the door of my house carrying its newest resident. "We're home," I whispered to the sleeping bundle. He looked so peaceful sleeping. Mark was hauling in all of the balloons and flowers we got from the hospital.

"Well that's everything. I should be going then."

I looked at him with fear in my eyes. "What will I do when he wakes up? This is all still new to me."

He smiled at me. "You will be fine. You two have been together for a few days and nothing had really happened."

"Mark when I said I wanted you in our lives I meant it. I don't want you to go back to the hotel. I want you here with me and Landon. I want you to be here for all of his firsts. That is if you want to move out of the hotel." I threw a pleading glance at Mark.

"I was hoping you would ask. I would love to move in."

I was so happy he wanted to live here my eyes filled with tears. Mark and I leaned in for a kiss when Landon started crying.

Mark smiled, "The joys of parenting."

I laughed and helped him calm down Landon.

* * *

_Two Months Later_

I walked into the hospital with Landon securely in my arms and Mark following close behind.

"Mark what if he misses me or you. He might need us today, and we won't be there."

I looked at me with a smile. "Mer it will be okay. He will be at the hospital daycare, just a few floors below us. Everything will be okay. I know it is your first day back from maternity leave so give it a chance."

I smiled. Before I could say anything else an older lady appeared before us.

"Hello Mark." She said before hugging him.

"Mrs. Shepherd, what are you doing here?" Mark asked surprised.

"Oh I came to see my two boys. How are you doing, I haven't heard from you in a while." She turned and saw me. "Oh, hello there. I am Carolyn Shepherd. And you are?"

"I am Meredith Grey. It is nice to meet you." I shifted Landon to shake her hand.

"Oh look at that little boy. He is adorable."

Mark cleared his throat, "Mrs. Shepherd I want you to meet my son, Landon."

Carolyn's eyes grew I saw a flash of anger go through her eyes as well. "Mark Sloan." I could hear the scolding start to show in her voice.

"Well I have to take Landon to the daycare." And I left. I wanted to get out of there as soon as possible.

After dropping of Landon I left to find Bailey and my assignment.

"Welcome back Dr. Grey. Just because you had a baby doesn't not mean you get to be soft and squander out of things. But congratulations on your baby. You are in the pit today."

"Thanks Dr. Bailey." I wandered off to the pit.

After suturing many cuts I left for my lunch break. After checking in on Landon I went to the cafeteria to find something to eat. I was reading a chart as I was eating when I noticed someone sit next to me.

"Hello Meredith." I stared at Carolyn as she greeted me with warmth.

"Carolyn."

"When Derek was in kindergarten, he brought home a friend everyday from school. It was the same friend every time. Mark's parents weren't really concerned about their child. So Mark became like a son to me. So when I show up here and Mark introduces me to his son, it surprised me." She paused to let this sink in. "I know of Mark's reputation. I am just worried about you and your son."

I tried to smile convincingly, but I could tell she didn't buy it. "Landon, his name is Landon. And I know Mark's reputation very well. But he wants to be in his son's life. I want him to be in Landon's life. Mark and I are living together. We both want to be here for Landon. We both love each other and Landon."

She smiled. "Mark told me the same thing. I just wanted to make sure you felt the same way." I stared at her with my mouth wide open. "Now when can I meet my new grandson? Mark might not be my biological son, but he is a son to me."

"How about you come over for dinner tonight? Derek and Addison can come. Addison helped so much with Landon and everything."

She nodded, "That will be great."

Before we could say anymore my pager went off. "Duty calls."

* * *

**This is mostly just a filler. I thought since I had Thatcher and Ellis in the story why not bring in Mrs. Shepherd?**

**Now you know the name! I hope you like it!**

**I want to know if I should put up the next chapter. It will be the dinner!**

**Review please!**


	10. See the Light

**This is chapter 10. **

**As you can see. **

**This is also the last chapter of this story.**

**But don't worry! I am in the process of writing a sequel of this story titled _The Long and Winding Road_. The sequel will be about Landon's life with a few problems.**

**I hope you liked the story! And make sure you check out _The Long and Winding Road_. It should be up hopefully by the end of the week.**

**Chapter 10: See the Light**

**Meredith POV**

I picked Landon up from his crib and changed him into a dressy outfit. Since Carolyn was coming for dinner I thought it would be best for Landon to wear his Sunday best. I walked downstairs with Landon in my arms looking for Mark. I found him in the living room reading the paper.

He looked up as I walked in. "There are my two favorite people."

I smiled and handed Landon to Mark. "What are we going to do about this dinner? I can't cook, you don't even want me to try to cook. And Carolyn will be here. What if she doesn't like Landon? What if she doesn't even want to meet him?"

Mark laughed, "Mer it will be okay. Carolyn is going to love him. Who would hate such a cute little baby? Addison and Derek will also be here, so don't worry. And about the dinner portion, I already have that taken care of." He motioned to the kitchen.

I walked down the hall and into the kitchen to find some stranger in my kitchen.

She looked up at me. "Oh, hello. You must be Meredith."

I nodded, "And you are?"

"Oh, I am sorry. I am Bianca, your personal chef for the evening. Your husband hired me."

I smiled, so my "husband" did have it taken care of. "Well don't let me stop you." I turned and went back to the living room to find Mark making goofy faces at Landon. I laughed at the scene in front of me, which caused him to look up.

"See I told you I had dinner figured out. Now you need to relax because Carolyn will be here soon."

Before we could talk anymore the door bell rang. Mark got up with Landon still in his arms to answer the door. I followed. Standing at the door was not the person we were expecting.

To my surprise I found my mother standing in my door way, well technically her door way. "Mom, what are you doing here?"

She looked at me, then Mark, then Landon in Mark's arms. "Well, well. Look at the happy family. Aren't you going to let me in?" She asked as she maneuvered her way past me and into the house.

"What are you doing here?" I repeated.

"I came here to see my grandchild. I am so glad you called to inform me of his birth." She added sarcastically.

"I am sorry mom but after our last meeting, I didn't know if I should call you or not."

She sat down on the couch, "Well let me see the baby." Her eyes gleamed with hope and adoration.

I took Landon from Mark's arms and handed him to my mother. Worried the whole time. Before she could say anything the door bell rang again. I looked at Mark who went to answer the door.

My mom looked up from Landon for the first time. "So does he have a name? I assume he is a he because of all the blue he is wearing."

She was actually doing okay with him. I smiled for the first time since she arrived. "His name is Landon Matthew Sloan."

"Sloan? Why not Grey? Do you not like your last name Meredith? You should be proud of your last name."

I sighed, "It is not that. I just wanted him to have his father's last name."

"Meredith," I heard Mark say as he came around the corner. "Carolyn is here." I saw the woman I met earlier that day follow Mark into the living room.

"Hello Carolyn. Um. . . this is my mother Ellis Grey. And you met Landon earlier today."

"Oh it's nice to meet you Ellis. I am Carolyn Shepherd."

Then the door bell rang. Quickly and quietly I left the awkward moment to answer it.

Standing in the door way was Derek and Addison. Who have been working on their marriage.

"Do not say a word. Your mother is here, as well as my mother. Yes Ellis is here to join in the festivities. Now come in."

I let them in and had them follow me to the living room.

Derek walked up to Carolyn. "Mom, it is great to see you." After a quick hug everyone sat down again.

My mom was the first to speak up. "So Carolyn, how do you know Meredith?" Of course she had to know everything.

"Derek is my son, and Mark is another son to me. He isn't a biological son, but I count him as a son. I came to Seattle to see my boys and Mark introduced me to Meredith and to my surprise Landon."

We were joined then by Bianca. "Dinner is ready."

"Thank you Bianca." Mark said as he got up and saw all the stares, "Oh come on, you really don't want Meredith to cook. We do want to eat tonight."

I threw him a glare, but it was true. We all got up and went into the dining room, placing Landon in a bassinet. We all sat down to enjoy a nice dinner.

* * *

After dinner, once everyone had left, Meredith and Mark were sitting on the couch with Landon in between them.

"That wasn't so bad." Mark said about the evening.

"Oh yeah, having my mother show up was just a joy." At that Landon started to giggle. "Oh did you like her, huh little man?" Meredith said to Landon.

Mark and Meredith looked down at their son, a perfect ending to a strange evening. Meredith knew that everything was going to be okay, as long as she had Mark and Landon.

**Let me know about your thoughts of the story! **

**Make sure you check out _The Long and Winding Road_.**


End file.
